El amor en los tiempos de guerra
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Clarisse La Rue está enamorada de Chris Rodríguez y posiblemente siempre lo ha estado. Pero, cuando la locura, la incertidumbre y la guerra se interponen en su camino, Clarisse sabe que las posibilidades que tiene el amor de sobrevivir a todo lo demás son casi nulas. Después de todo, nadie mejor que ella para saber lo significa una guerra.
1. El laberinto de Dédalo

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

_N/A__: Siempre antes de empezar un long-fic escribo una nota de autor, así que aquí va._

_Como dice la descripción, este será un **Chris/Clarisse**, con las parejas secundarias de Silena/Beckendorf, Percy/Annabeth y otras que aún no he decidido. Se basará en los libros y los períodos temporales entre "El mar de los monstruos", "La maldición del titán", "La batalla del laberinto", "El último héroe del Olimpo" y "Los expedientes del semidiós", con vagas alusiones a períodos anteriores a la llegada de Percy al campamento. Solo tengo un par de capítulos adelantados (todo un logro para mí, que suelo publicar en la marcha), así que no sé con exactitud cuántos serán. Posiblemente la historia no se extienda más de los 10 o 15._

_Mi intención es mantenerme lo más fiel al canon que pueda. Obviamente, habrá un par de cositas que tendré que ajustar para que se adapten a mi historia; pero no se preocupen: no me saldré con un unicornio morado, un engaño escandaloso, un embarazo de Annabeth o algo por el estilo. Trataré que esos detalles sean mínimos y, en lo posible, prácticamente identificables. Solo no olviden, que si llego a cometer una barbaridad, es porque también soy humana._

_Desde ya advierto que yo no tengo fecha de publicación, ya que todo depende de mi musa. Hay días que puedo escribir un capítulo de 6000 palabras en un par de horas y semanas en las que 100 palabras ya son una tortura. Es por eso que he esperado hasta tener la mitad del tercer capítulo para publicar este primero, así tengo un "salvavidas" en mis épocas de sequía de inspiración._

_Por ahora, no creo que suba el rating (K más) de la historia. Si lo hago, será por palabras mal sonantes o algo así, porque no escribo lemmon ni nada que se le parezca. Si están buscando eso, no creo que vayan a encontrarlo aquí._

_En fin, solo me queda decir que espero que les guste la historia y no olviden dejar reviews. Los reviews animan al escritor a esforzarse y seguir usando su tiempo para sus lectores._

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo I: El laberinto de Dédalo**

El verano de Clarisse La Rue no iba nada bien. A pesar del éxito de su misión (éxito que, para su mala fortuna, le debía a Percy Jackson y sus amigos) y las felicitaciones que había recibido del campamento por ello, su mente no podía encontrar la paz.

Al principio había pensado que eso se debía al terror que sentía por las amenazas de su padre, amenazas que cualquiera se habría tomado muy enserio. Pero, cuando con el correr de los días no había sido víctima de la furia de Ares, ni haber recibido indicios de tener que esperar por la misma, había empezado a admitir, de a poco, que esa intranquilidad que sufría era producto de otra cosa muy distinta. Una cosa que tenía un nombre y un apellido que ella conocía demasiado bien.

Al partir en busca del Vellocino de Oro, lo último que se le había pasado por la cabeza era que, al volver, se encontraría con varios miembros faltantes en el Campamento Mestizo. Clarisse era consciente que más de uno había "desaparecido misteriosamente" en los meses que habían transcurrido entre la partida de Luke Castellan y el verano siguiente. Pero nunca, jamás en su vida, hubiera sido capaz de imaginar que Chris Rodríguez figuraría entre aquellos que los habían abandonado para no volver.

Cuando se estaba en la arena, destruyendo con furia cada muñeco de entrenamiento que encontraba con su lanza o espada, hasta podía encontrarle lógica a su partida. Chris, aquel muchacho que vivía incordiándola sin miedo alguno a su carácter, había pasado largos años a la espera de una marca sobre su cabeza que nunca había llegado, sentado en la cabaña once en medio de un montón de niños con la misma suerte que él. Pero, en cuanto soltaba la espada y la rabia se iba, no podía más que rogarle a los dioses que nada le pasara, tal y como había hecho en cuanto había escuchado su nombre entre los supuestos traidores de los labios de Travis Stoll.

Pero, a pesar de que el final de su verano estaba siendo un fiasco por culpa de la partida del muchacho que tanto le afectaba, Clarisse sabía que la única solución a su problema, al menos momentáneamente, era enfocarse en una distracción. Distracción que, lamentablemente, ya ni siquiera podía encontrar en los entrenamientos o en el arte de molestar a los nuevos.

Su grado de desesperación por alejar a Chris Rodríguez de su mente era tal que, en el momento en que Quirón la mando llamar a su oficina, ya casi tenía decidido regresar ese año a casa, aunque fuera solo para que las peleas con su madre no la dejaran pensar tanto como lo estaba haciendo.

La Casa Grande, inusualmente vacía para ser el último día del verano, le dio una sombría bienvenida, como anticipándole lo que le esperaba dentro de la misma. Quirón y Annabeth Chase, sentados alrededor de la única mesa del lugar, apenas si la saludaron cuando se acercó a ellos.

—¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó la muchacha con suspicacia, mirando a sus acompañantes con la misma seriedad que ellos portaban.

—Lo primero que debes saber, es que esto es un asunto de estricta confidencialidad, Clarisse —respondió Annabeth, despegando sus ojos de las diversas notas que la rodeaban por primera vez desde que Clarisse había pisado la Casa Grande—. Confiamos en ti, no solo porque eres capaz y necesitamos tu ayuda, sino también porque demostraste ser de confianza. Como todos sabemos, el campamento está empezando a dividirse de a poco. Ni siquiera sabemos a quién tenemos de nuestro lado hasta el final y quién partirá en la mañana para seguir a Luke —a la hija de Ares no se le pasó desapercibido el ligero temblor en la voz de Annabeth al pronunciar ese nombre, pero la muchacha continuó hablando como si nada le afectara—. Pero sí sabemos, o sospechamos, que él planea algo. Algo grande y terrible, si es que encuentra la manera de llevarlo a cabo.

—Tú sabes, Clarisse, que hay espías en el campamento que trabajan para Luke —dijo Quirón, esperando un asentimiento de la chica antes de continuar—. Pero, como en toda guerra, esto es un camino de dos vías. También tenemos algunos recursos, aunque no es ningún secreto que uno de los objetivos de Cronos será el Campamento Mestizo.

—Elimina a los peones para llegar al rey —susurró Clarisse para sí, recibiendo un afirmación de parte de Quirón—. Pero, con el Vellocino de Oro funcionando, ¿no debería ser imposible que cruzaran nuestras fronteras?

—Debería —contestó el centauro—. Pero me temo que Luke está buscando otra forma de entrar al campamento.

—¿Pero cuál?

—El laberinto —respondió esta vez Annabeth, mientras sus ojos se teñían de perturbación ante la idea—. El laberinto de Dédalo.

—¿El laberinto de Dédalo? ¿Pero eso no es solo…? —Clarisse se interrumpió antes de decir "mito". Desde que había descubierto que su padre era un dios griego, la palabra "mito" ni siquiera podía formar parte de su vocabulario—. ¿Qué es lo que saben? —preguntó en su lugar.

—No demasiado —contestó Annabeth, frustrada por ese hecho que la superaba—. Solo que Luke ha estado investigando sobre ello y ha logrado meter gente en el laberinto para quién sabe qué.

—Y supongo que nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo ¿no? —dijo la otra muchacha, entendiendo de a poco de qué iba todo ese asunto.

—Antes que nada, debes saber, Clarisse, que esta será una misión increíblemente peligrosa para cualquier semidiós —dijo Quirón, adivinando sus pensamientos—, y entenderemos perfectamente si te niegas.

—Lo haré —replicó Clarisse, casi al instante—. Pero, ¿crees que podrías pasarme más información antes? Lo que sea que tengas —agregó, mirando a Annabeth.

—Por supuesto que sí. Haré todo lo que pueda por ayudarte —contestó la chica con la misma rapidez—.Pero no olvides que esto es…

—Un secreto, lo sé —la interrumpió Clarisse, para nada sorprendida con el hecho de que Annabeth se ofreciera a apoyarla. Ambas sabían que cualquiera de las dos haría lo que fuera por salvar al campamento que tanto quería. Lo que fuera.

* * *

Un pequeño grupo se había concentrado en los límites del campamento para despedirla. Muy pocos habían decidido pasar el año allí, muchos menos que en temporadas anteriores, por lo que no se armó un gran alboroto a la hora de su partida. Además, nadie aparte de Quirón y Annabeth sabían con exactitud lo que ella tenía que hacer, ni siquiera Thalía Grace, por lo que ni siquiera tenía que preocuparse por un acompañante. Así lo habían decidido los tres, solo para evitar inconvenientes mayores.

—Ten cuidado, Clarisse La Rue. Y que los dioses te acompañen —fue lo único que dijo Quirón, acompañado de un coro de murmullos de aliento, antes de que los demás campistas se dispersaran.

—Buena suerte, Clarisse —agregó Silena Beauregard con pesar, como si supiera lo duro que serían para ella los siguientes meses.

Clarisse, aunque nunca había cruzado más de un par de palabras con la hija de Afrodita, asintió en agradecimiento, justo antes de tomar una gran bocanada de aire y disponerse a bajar la Colina Mestiza, donde Argos la esperaba en la furgoneta blanca para llevarla a Nueva York, pensando en lo mucho que necesitaría de esa suerte.


	2. La locura del héroe

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Capítulo II: La locura del héroe**

—Maldito lagarto —Clarisse sabía que, técnicamente, lo que le había echado ese veneno encima no era un simple "lagarto", sino más bien una hidra de tres cabezas excesivamente furiosa.

Pero más furiosa estaba ella, que llevaba días, quizás semanas, sin comer o dormir bien, luchando contra monstruos y obstáculos una hora sí y la otra también. El cuerpo le dolía, las heridas le sangraban y los suministros se le terminaban. Y tan cansada se encontraba que, si no fuera total y completamente consiente de que sería una locura, se echaría en medio del pasillo que estaba transitando para dormir un par de minutos.

En vez de eso, se obligó a sí misma a buscar una salida, usando sus últimos rastros de energía, tratando de no pensar que si la suerte no estaba de su lado, podría llevarle días encontrar alguna. Pero, como los dioses parecieron compadecerse de ella, solo un par de horas después se topó con una delta, el símbolo de Dédalo, que le indicaba el inicio de una de las entradas del laberinto.

Le llevó poner un pie en el exterior para saber que los dioses no se habían compadecido de ella para nada. Más bien, parecían estar burlándose de su persona.

Clarisse reconoció casi al instante la carretera por la que tantas veces había soñado escapar cuando aún vivía con su madre. El letrero de "Bienvenidos a Phoenix", tan desgastado como cuando ella era niña, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas y aumentar sus ganas de darse la media vuelta y volver por donde llegó. Pero sabía que eso era no era posible de ninguna manera; al menos, no en el estado que estaba y con el calor que hacía.

Clarisse palpó sus bolsillos en busca de la llave que siempre llevaba consigo, la llave del hogar que nunca había tenido. Maldijo por lo bajo al encontrarla, como bien sabía que haría, pero se puso en camino rogando que, como mínimo, su madre no se encontrara en casa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo lidiaría con ella si así fuera.

Su plan era sencillo: llegaría a casa, tomaría un baño rápido, curaría sus heridas lo mejor que podía y agarraría los suministros de emergencia que tenía escondidos en el tablón suelto debajo de su cama, antes de tomar el primer vuelo que la llevara a Nueva York, de vuelta al campamento. Por mucho que quisiera ayudar, sabía que no podía más. El laberinto ya había agotado todas sus fuerzas y era consciente de que si volvía a poner un pie allí, no saldría jamás. Annabeth tendría que arreglárselas con la poca información que ella había podido rescatar y con los libros que vivía leyendo. No era una cobarde, pero estaba segura que sería más útil en la batalla, en caso de haberla, que aventurándose en esa prisión sin lógica o salida.

Con el ánimo un poco más renovado, Clarisse empezó a transitar los pocos kilómetros que la separaban de su primer destino, justo antes de toparse con la persona que desbarataría no solo sus planes, sino también su vida.

Reconoció la voz antes de verlo. Supo de su estado antes de escuchado. Sintió el mundo deteniéndose antes de encontrarlo. Y saboreó las lágrimas antes de mirarlo.

—Mary… Mary… Mary —era solo un murmullo, como una mantra, tan irreal que ella lo creyó así al principio. Pero, a pesar de los cuarenta y ocho grados que hacían, Clarisse supo que no era un espejismo con solo verlo. Ningún espejismo sería capaz de crear la imagen que sus ojos captaban.

—¿Chris? —la voz de la hija de Ares tembló ligeramente al pronunciar su nombre a medida que se acercaba, a paso inseguro, a la figura del muchacho acurrucado sobre la tierra seca.

—Mary… no hay salida… Mary, Mary… —Clarisse, parada ahora a tan solo un metro del chico y totalmente segura de que sí era real, se detuvo vacilantemente, con la confusión tatuada en el rostro. Chris repitió un par de veces más el nombre de Mary, quién quiera que fuera, antes de callarse abruptamente, como si notara a alguien más con él, aunque no diera más muestras de ello.

La chica se acercó con cautela, evaluándolo a cada segundo, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Chris Rodríguez, antiguo campista de la cabaña onece, vestía una ropa andrajosa, de un color irreconocible, debajo de una armadura griega que debía estar asándolo y no hacía nada por ocultar sus múltiples heridas. Se abrazaba a las rodillas huesudas, similares a las de alguien que no se había alimentado en semanas, murmurando y sollozando cosas que ella no era capaz de entender. Clarisse vio el destello de una espada, tirada a unos metros de ellos, manchada de lo que parecía ser sangre y solo esperó que no fuera _su _sangre. Tenía todos los signos de sufrir una deshidratación extrema, como si se hubiera pasado todo el día tirado en aquel desierto sin una gota de agua. Pero Clarisse sabía que lo peor de todo eran sus ojos. Aquellos familiares ojos castaños, los cuales ella nunca los había visto sin esa chispa de alegría que parecía llevar a todos lados, ahora se encontraban vacíos. Vacíos de felicidad, de sentimientos, de cordura, enmarcados por dos media lunas tan oscuras como su ahora grasiento y enmarañado cabello.

Clarisse se agachó junto al muchacho, estirando la mano hasta que sus dedos se separaban de su mejilla solo por centímetros. Ella pensó que él se alejaría con rapidez y brutalidad o, aún peor, intentaría atacarla. Por eso, no cabía en sí de sorpresa cuando Chris cerró los ojos y la serenidad invadió su rostro, tal y como haría un niño pequeño que al fin encontraba consuelo.

El contacto duró solo unos segundos antes de que el chico volviera a mirarla sin verla, susurrando cosas que ni él parecía entender.

—Chris, hey, Chris. No… no te preocupes. Estoy aquí. Voy a llevarte a mi casa ¿de acuerdo? Y voy a curarte, lo prometo —susurró ella antes de pararse, ajustar su mochila al hombro y agarrar la mano de Chris.

El muchacho se resistió al principio pero, a pesar de que él le llevaba casi una cabeza de diferencia, ella siempre había sido más fuerte, aun en circunstancias normales. Finalmente, Chris se rindió y se dejó arrastrar por Clarisse a través del desierto porque, aun sin su cordura, sabía que podía confiar en ella, siempre.

* * *

Clarisse se sintió inmensamente aliviada cuando al abrir la puerta del diminuto apartamento, en el que había vivido con su madre de pequeña, lo encontró vacío, tal y como quería.

Encendió las luces y empujó al desorientado Chris Rodríguez hacia el interior, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Poco le llevó recorrer con la vista las tres habitaciones que componían el lugar, asegurándose que, efectivamente, su madre no parecía haber estado allí en días.

Volvió al cuarto que hacía de sala, si es que se podía llamarlo así, donde había dejado sentado en el único sillón de la estancia a Chris, mirando la destartalada televisión apagada. Del otro lado del mesón que dividía esa salita de la cocina, Clarisse rebuscó algo de comida en las viejas alacenas, sin encontrar absolutamente nada más que un bote con unas cuantas galletas de canela, seguramente cortesía de su abuela. Dentro del horno había un pedazo de pastel de carne que parecía podrido hacia bastante tiempo, pero la heladera estaba tan desnuda como todo lo demás, a excepción de un par de huevos que parecían mantenerse en buen estado. Clarisse puso los alimentos sobre el mesón, junto con unas cuantas sobras que tenía guardada en su mochila, lamentándose por no tener nada más que comer.

Chris hizo un ruido extraño con la boca, entre un gruñido de molestia y un sollozo, llamando nuevamente la atención de la chica.

—¿Qué haces, Chris? —preguntó Clarisse, sorprendiéndose por la dulzura con la que salió su voz.

—Ca… calor —respondió el chico en un susurro, tirando de la cinta que ataba su armadura, como si quisiera quitársela, sin éxito alguno.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —dijo ella, acercándose con la misma cautela que tenía desde que lo había encontrado. Esta vez Chris no respondió, pero tampoco volvió a decir "Mary", lo que Clarisse tomó como un progreso.

Desató con torpeza los nudos de la armadura, intentado obviar lo cerca que se encontraban sus cuerpos. Sin el estorbo del pesado metal, Clarisse se desesperanzó al ver que su estado era peor del que creía. No solo estaba sucio y lastimado, sino que ni siquiera parecía importarle.

—Ven —le dijo, tomando su mano de nuevo y llevándolo hacía el baño. Abrió la llave del agua fría y lo metió bajo ella, rogando porque esa locura fuera producto del calor del desierto, aunque bien sabía que no era así.

Chris pareció relajarse ligeramente ante el contacto de su piel con el agua, pero Clarisse no pudo lograr más que eso. Ella ni siquiera se atrevía a sacarle la arruinada camiseta y él no parecía querer hacer nada por sí mismo.

Cuando salió de la ducha, con las ropas y los cabellos empapados y una toalla al hombro, Clarisse lo sentó nuevamente en el sillón y se dispuso a curar las heridas que podía. A veces, él se alejaba y murmuraba una y otra vez cosas relacionadas con Mary, trampas, laberintos y monstruos, nada demasiado serio. Otras, se dejaba curar mientras miraba a Clarisse con confusión, como si de verdad la reconociera y no pudiera creer que ese lado de ella, tan amable y preocupado, existiera.

Finalmente, después de masticar las galletas de la alacena, Chris se quedó dormido con Clarisse velando por sus sueños.

* * *

—Oh Iris, diosa del arcoíris, acepta mi ofrenda —dijo la hija de Ares, creando un pequeño arcoíris en su baño y lanzando el último dracma de oro que tenía al mismo—. Con Quirón, en el Campamento Mestizo.

—¿Clarisse? ¿Qué sucede? —fue lo primero que preguntó el centauro en cuanto la vio—. ¿Dónde estás?

—En casa de mi madre, en Phoenix —respondió con ligera urgencia—. Quirón yo… acabo de encontrar a Chris Rodríguez, de la cabaña once.

—¿Chris? ¿Pero cómo…? —replicó Quirón con sorpresa.

—Creo que Luke lo envió al laberinto. Al menos, lo encontré cerca de una de las salidas de aquí. Él está… él no está bien, Quirón —contestó Clarisse, sin siquiera intentar ocultar la preocupación en su voz—. No ha parado de murmurar incoherencias y ni parece saber quién soy. Él… creo que se volvió loco. Y yo… no sé qué hacer.

—No te preocupes, iré allí de inmediato —dijo Quirón, intentando tranquilizarla—. Traeremos a Chris al campamento. Aquí veremos qué hacer con él. Y descansa un poco, Clarisse. Lo necesitas.

La muchacha asintió en respuesta, pero sin devolver la sonrisa tensa de Quirón. El mensaje Iris se desvaneció casi al instante, pero a Clarisse le tomó unos segundos reunir las fuerzas necesarias para salir de allí.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, se dirigió a la sala, llevando una silla consigo y depositándola junto al sillón donde un Chris Rodríguez dormía apaciblemente.

Con cuidado para no despertarlo, tomó su mano, acariciando sus nudillos con la punta de sus dedos, conteniendo las lágrimas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía.

—Vas a ponerte bien, Chris —susurró Clarisse con la voz estrangulada—. Aunque tenga que ir hasta el Tártaro para curarte. Lo juro por el Estigio.

Un trueno resonó a lo lejos, sellando así su promesa, aunque ella no le prestó atención. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que pudo hacer fue recostar su cabeza junto a la de Chris y dejar que el sueño finalmente la venciera.

* * *

_Segundo capítulo, en el que finalmente Clarisse encuentra a Chris, aunque no en el mejor estado. En el próximo, volveremos a pisar el Campamento Mestizo con estos dos héroes y unos cuantos recuerdos de la hija de Ares._

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias al comentario **anónimo** y a **SIdney-blue** por sus reviews :D_

_¡Nos leemos pronto!_

_Sam._

_PD: No olviden dejar unos cuantos reviews ;)_


	3. Recuerdos de un pasado mejor

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene _flash backs _(retrocesos en el tiempo) que estarán indicados con letra _cursiva._

* * *

**Capítulo III: Recuerdos de un pasado mejor**

—¿Cómo está él? —la voz de Silena Beauregard obligó a Clarisse a levantar la vista de su almuerzo a medio terminar.

La hija de Ares miró a su alrededor, preguntándose a quién estaba hablando la otra chica, antes de dirigir sus ojos castaños a la hija de Afrodita con suspicacia. A la hora de comer, ella había depositado unos cuantos sándwiches en su plato y se había encaminado al borde del bosque, queriendo alejarse de todo ser vivo que pudiera hablarle. Por eso, no podía más que sorprenderse, y enfadarse, cuando Silena se sentó a su lado sin permiso, sosteniendo su propio almuerzo.

—¿Él quién? —replicó Clarisse, a sabiendas que la otra muchacha no la dejaría en paz tan pronto.

—Chris. ¿Cómo está Chris? —insistió la otra, al tiempo que la consejera de la cabaña cinco no pudo más que mirar a Silena interrogante, sorprendida por la sincera preocupación que destilaba su voz. Pero estaba tan cansada, furiosa y ligeramente celosa, que no se esforzó demasiado en ocultar la brusquedad de su tono al decir:

—Igual que siempre, Beauregard.

La muchacha apartó la mirada, concentrándose en la única manzana que adornaba su plato y aún permanecía intacta. Mientras, Clarisse atacaba sus sándwiches esperando a que la hija de Afrodita se marchara de allí, cosa que no sucedería tan pronto como le gustaría.

—¿Y cómo estás tú? —si antes Silena había sorprendido a Clarisse, ahora definitivamente la había dejado atónita.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —replicó la chica, tomando un trago del agua que también había traído consigo.

—¿Enserio crees que no lo recuerdo, Clarisse? ¿Qué no _los recuerdo_? Te he visto escabullirte a ese sótano inmundo cada una de tus horas libres… Han pasado seis años, pero aún tengo esa foto…

Clarisse no tenía ni que preguntar de qué foto estaba hablando, ella también lo recordaba. La estúpida foto que el estúpido de Chris le había quitado el último verano que había pasado en el campamento antes de unirse al ejército de Cronos. La foto que ella, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Chris y un par de campistas más se habían tomado su primera semana allí. La foto que retrataba a sus primeros amigos semidioses, amigos que ni siquiera había sido capaz de conservar.

—_Quédate quieto, Chris. Por amor a los dioses._

—_Silena, ¡toma la foto de una puta vez!_

—_¡Cuida ese lenguaje, Stoll!_

—_Esta cosa no funciona._

—_Por supuesto que sí. A ver, dámela._

—_Creo que está rota. ¿Puedes arreglarla, Charlie?_

—_Ponte con los demás, Silena, yo la sacaré. Muy bien, digan…_

—_¡Sátiro loco!_

—_¡Sátiro loco!_

—_Pues esto ya…_

—_¡Miren esa marca en la cabeza de Charlie!_

—_¿Qué es?¿Qué es?_

—_¿Hefesto? Bien hecho, Beckendorf…_

—¿Clarisse? —la voz de Silena volvió a sacarla de su ensoñación. La muchacha la miraba preocupada, preguntándose en qué había estado pensando, a pesar de tener una ligera sospecha.

—Estoy bien, Beauregard —contestó finalmente la hija de Ares, antes de pararse de un salto del suelo y disponerse a volver a su cabaña.

—Clarisse… Si alguna vez necesitas hablar, aquí estoy ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Silena, con tono inseguro, como si tuviera miedo que Clarisse se pudiera a gritarle por su descaro. La otra muchacha ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de contestar, simplemente se alejó de allí lo más rápido que podía, incapaz de pensar en una sola cosa a la vez.

* * *

—_Yo sabía que era una hija de Ares. Habría apostado todo el dinero que tengo en ello…_

—_¿Y esos son qué, tres centavos, Rodríguez? —replicó con burla Travis, mientras Chris obviaba su comentario para concentrarse en la arena de entrenamiento, ocupada por una solitaria figura._

_Clarisse sostuvo la espada que debía pesar lo mismo que ella en lo alto, antes de atestarle otro golpe al ya destartalado muñeco, rebanándole la cabeza al fin._

—_¿Sabes qué? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en la cabaña cuatro, como poner ratas falsas y esas cosas, que quedarme aquí toda la tarde. Nos vemos después, Chris —Travis, cansado de observar a su amigo acosar a aquella niña pecosa y agresiva, se marchó del lugar sin que el otro se diera por aludido. Chris estaba demasiado distraído mirando a Clarisse como para siquiera notar que había sido abandonado por el mayor de los hermanos Stoll._

—_¿Nadie te dijo que espiar chicas es de mala educación, pringado? —preguntó con ironía Clarisse, observando con satisfacción como el niño se sobresaltaba ligeramente al saberse descubierto._

—_Yo no estaba espiando a ninguna chica —replicó Chris con picardía—. Solo te estaba mirando a ti, cosa que no cuenta._

_La satisfacción de la pequeña se transformó rápidamente en ira ante las palabras del chico. Sus mejillas se colorearon de vergüenza debido a su insinuación, pero sus ojos, ligeramente rojizos, mostraron una mirada de odio que Chris nunca había visto antes. Notando lo mucho que parecía haberle molestado su broma, el niño se dispuso a intentar enmendar su torpe error._

—_Me refiero a que eres una niña. Pequeña. Aún no… aún no eres una chica ¿o sí?_

_Pero Clarisse no quería escuchar sus excusas. Ya había estado lo suficientemente alterada antes de la llegada de aquel mocoso, como para tener que aguantar sus tonterías. En otro momento, le hubiera contestado a la misma altura y hasta se hubiera reído, ambos lo sabían. Pero, el fin del verano y la amenaza de su madre de tener que regresar a casa, no tenían a Clarisse del mejor humor._

—_Ey, yo… lo siento. No lo decía en verdad. Soy… soy un idiota —Chris vio a Clarisse detenerse, solo por un instante, ante sus palabras. Tal vez, no estaba tan enojada como él creía…_

—_Sí, sí lo eres, pringado —contestó lo más mordazmente que podía—. Seguro que es por eso que…_

"_Es por eso que nadie te ha reconocido aún"_

—_¿Qué, qué? —replicó el niño, cuando su amiga se obligó a tragarse sus siguientes palabras. Pero jamás lo supo, porque Clarisse La Rue ni siquiera a sus once años era capaz de ser cruel con Chris Rodríguez._

* * *

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota. No hay salida, Mary. No hay… no hay… no hay salida, Mary —Clarisse hizo el amago de acercarse al muchacho, pero este se hizo atrás una vez más.

—No eres un idiota, Chris —susurró Clarisse, sentándose al otro lado del sótano, mientras él seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras una y otra vez.

Los días pasaban, pero Chris no mejoraba. La única frase coherente que habían podido sacar de él había sido para confirmar sus temores: Luke planeaba usar el laberinto junto al hilo de Ariadna para invadir el campamento. Pero, después de eso, Clarisse no podía evitar pensar que Chris solo iba de mal en peor.

Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto que pasaba encerrada en ese lugar junto a él, perdía un poco más las esperanzas. Nadie parecía saber dónde se había metido el sr. D, la única persona que podría curar a Chris, y ella no podía evitar odiar al dios un poco más que antes.

Quirón, Annabeth y hasta Silena habían intentado mil y una formas de regresar al viejo Chris, pero nada parecía funcionar. Y, en los últimos tiempos, los tres parecían más concentrados en evitar que ella se volviera loca que de sanarlo a él.

—Clarisse, deberías subir a cenar —dijo Silena tras ella, sin siquiera inmutarse ante la humedad y la suciedad que invadían aquel viejo sótano.

—Voy en un minuto —contestó la chica, pero sin despegar sus ojos de Chris. Silena dudó en si debía o no insistir más, pero al final decidió que otra vez sería. No podía evitar que Clarisse quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera junto a Chris, aunque no fuera la única persona a la que le preocupaba su salud.

Con un último vistazo a su amiga, volvió a subir las escaleras por las que había venido, elevando una silenciosa oración a los dioses para que Chris se recuperara lo antes posible.

Clarisse esperó a que Silena se marchara antes de empezar a pararse, esperando que el muchacho no notara su ausencia, como tantas otras veces no lo había percibido. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos en dirección a la salida, la chica oyó a Chris susurrar:

—No, no, no me dejes, Mary… No, no, no me dejes…

* * *

_Los Stoll ya se habían instalado definitivamente en la cabaña de Hermes. Beckendorf llevaba casi desde el inicio del verano con los chicos de Hefesto y la paloma de Afrodita había brillado sobre la cabeza de Silena Beauregard esa misma mañana. De aquel grupo de niños nuevos que habían llegado prácticamente juntos ese verano, solo Chris Rodríguez y Clarisse La Rue seguían esperando el reconocimiento de sus padres._

—_¿Crees que… crees que alguna vez dejaremos de ser…? —Clarisse, quien solo rondaba los diez años, no podía evitar preguntarse qué pasaría si nunca nadie la reconocía. No es como si ya no hubiera tenido la experiencia de un progenitor avergonzado de ella, pero la idea de permanecer años y años en aquel lugar sin que la determinaran, le aterraba enormemente._

—_¿Amigos? —la interrumpió Chris, bajando la espada con la que habían estado practicando—. ¿Tan pronto quieres terminar conmigo, La Rue? —agregó con tono dramático, casi haciendo sonreír a Clarisse—. Oh, Clarisse, no me dejes, por favor, por favor, por favor. ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?_

_La niña no pudo contener más las carcajadas ante el dramatismo de su amigo. Este siguió burlándose por un rato, antes de que Clarisse le apuntara con su espada y lo amenazara para que se callase. Chris quiso replicar, pero su voz se desvaneció cuando sus ojos castaños se posaron en la cabeza de ella. El brillante jabalí rojo empezaba ya a desvanecerse al tiempo que los campistas que se encontraban a su alrededor hincaban la rodilla derecha sobre la tierra._

—_Salve Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares, destructor de hombres y dios de la guerra._

* * *

—Volveré, Chris, lo prometo —susurró Clarisse en respuesta, antes de seguir con su camino. Esta vez, el muchacho no hizo nada por detenerla.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez!_

_Este capítulo me salió relativamente corto, pero era importante para la historia, ya que vemos retazos de las memorias y el pasado de nuestros protagonistas. _

_En "La batalla del laberinto", Percy menciona que por la forma en la que Clarisse trataba a Chris, esta debió conocerla antes de que él abandonara el campamento. __Así que desde entonces tengo esa idea de que Chris, Silena y Clarisse fueron amigos de niños, antes de que sus padres reconocieran a estas dos últimas. También, por si se lo preguntaban, en mi canon Clarisse tiene unos dos años más que Percy y Chris, Silena y Charles tres más._

_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ¡nos leeremos en el próximo!_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_Saludos,_

_Sam._

_PD: Gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y follows :D_


	4. El preámbulo del caos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: El preámbulo del caos**

—Clarisse, es hora —Lee Fletcher, de la cabaña de Apolo, esperó pacientemente que la hija de Ares respondiera a su afirmación. Pasó sus ojos azules de la chica al muchacho que descansaba apaciblemente en la cama de enfermería, sin siquiera ser consciente de la atención que recibía de ella.

Finalmente, soltando un suspiro largo para evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran, Clarisse siguió a Lee fuera de la Casa Grande, en dirección al anfiteatro donde los demás esperaban.

Habían trasladado a Chris cerca de una semana atrás, pero no había hecho más que empeorar. No comía ni bebía, rechazaba los medicamentos y ni siquiera le quedaban fuerzas para moverse. Pero, para Clarisse, lo peor de todo había sido el mandato de Quirón de no dejarla pisar la enfermería. El centauro quería que ella regresara a la normalidad, aunque Clarisse ya ni siquiera supiera el significado de esa palabra, y solo ese día había hecho una excepción por las circunstancias especiales por las que transitaba el campamento.

Lee se apresuró a reunirse con sus hermanos en cuanto pisó el anfiteatro y Clarisse no tardó en imitarlo. Todos los campistas se encontraban allí reunidos, la mayoría de ellos con verdaderas expresiones de dolor. Silena, a unos metros de ella, hacía lo imposible por ocultar las lágrimas, mientras Beckendorf intentaba consolarla pobremente.

—No puedo creerlo, simplemente… es imposible —Clarisse no pudo estar más de acuerdo con ella. Aun viendo a Annabeth, parada junto a Quirón, incluso más afectada que Silena, le era imposible concebir la idea de que Percy Jackson hubiera muerto. Lo encontraba tan inverosímil como el hecho de que alguien la confundiera con una hija de Afrodita.

Quirón llamó la atención de los campistas y, una vez que todos se hubieran callado, empezó a hablar.

—El día de hoy hacen dos semanas en las que Percy Jackson, consejero de la cabaña tres, ha sido dado por desaparecido. Debemos empezar a aceptar que ha muerto —expuso—. Después de un silencio tan largo, no es probable que nuestras plegarias sean atendidas. Le he pedido a su mejor amiga que haga los honores finales.

Annabeth se acercó a Quirón y tomó un largo sudario de seda verde con un tridente bordado y le prendió fuego. No fue hasta que las últimas cenizas de la tela se esparcieron por el suelo que se atrevió a mirar a la audiencia. Tenía los ojos hinchados de llorar, pero se las arregló para decir:

—Era seguramente el amigo más valeroso que he tenido. Él... —Annabeth se interrumpió, mirando un punto detrás de la multitud, mientras su rostro pasaba del dolor a la incredulidad—. ¡Está allí! —gritó, logrando que todos, incluyendo a Clarisse, miraran hacia donde la hija de Atenea señalaba, sofocando grito de sorpresa.

—¡Percy! —exclamó Beckendorf con una gran sonrisa.

Un montón de chicos rodearon al muchacho, palmeándole la espalda y murmurando alegremente. Unos cuantos chicos de Ares fruncieron el ceño y soltaron más de una maldición, pero Clarisse se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, aunque por dentro tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de alivio. No podía creer que Percy Jackson hubiera tenido la cara dura de hacerles pensar que había muerto, para volver justo en el momento de su ceremonia de honor.

Quirón se acercó al chico seguido de Annabeth, quién no tardó en empezar a regañarlo por haberle hecho pasar semejante susto. Pero a Clarisse tampoco se le pasó desapercibido el ligero rubor que cubrió las mejillas de la chica en cuanto se abrazaron, así como la mirada divertida de Silena ante esa escena.

—Juro que el día en que estos dos al fin admitan sus sentimientos, no podré dejar de gritarles que ya era hora —dijo la hija de Afrodita acercándose a ella, mientras ambas veían a Percy y Annabeth caminar juntos hacia la Casa Grande.

—Al ritmo que van, solo espero no estar muerta hasta entonces —contestó Clarisse, suprimiendo una risa. Silena sí se permitió reír, antes de despedirse de la hija de Ares y unirse a sus hermanas.

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, Clarisse no sintió la necesidad de escabullirse hacia la enfermería para ver a Chris. En lugar de eso, retó a uno de sus hermanos a una pelea de espadas para divertirse un rato, al tiempo que elevaba un agradecimiento a los dioses por tener a Percy Jackson de vuelta en el Campamento Mestizo.

* * *

Sherman llegó corriendo a la cabaña cinco, deteniéndose en el umbral de la puerta solo el tiempo necesario para recuperar el aliento. Los hijos de Ares que se encontraban allí lo miraron con curiosidad, al tiempo que Clarisse se abría paso entre ellos para interrogar al niño sobre qué le sucedía.

—Percy Jackson y sus amigos están de vuelta —contestó él a la pregunta de su hermana, inusualmente serio—. Quirón quiere hablar contigo. Creo que algo grande está pasando.

Clarisse intercambió miradas con Mark, su segundo al mando, antes de seguir a Sherman hacia la Casa Grande.

Ni Percy ni Annabeth estaban allí para cuando Clarisse llegó, pero si la mayoría de los demás concejeros. Quirón explicó lo más rápido que pudo lo que estaba sucediendo, antes de pedirles que alertaran los demás y dejarles marchar.

Clarisse hizo el amago de dirigirse a la enfermería, pero fue interceptada por Silena antes de siquiera poder preguntar por Chris.

—Clarisse, te esperan en el bosque —dijo la hija de Afrodita, mientras veía a los campistas dirigirse al lugar de la batalla.

—Tengo que verlo —suplicó, casi sin darse cuenta—. Hoy… hoy podríamos morir —susurró, mientras Silena la miraba con compasión.

—Lo sé —contestó la otra—. Pero tus hermanos y el campamento te necesitan ahora, Clarisse.

La hija de Ares miró durante unos segundos a su amiga, antes de hacer lo que se le había ordenado. Era consciente que, si las cosas no salían bien, posiblemente nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver a Chris de nuevo. Y lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto…

Pero también sabía muy bien lo ciertas que eran las palabras de la consejera de la cabaña diez. Esa noche, eran otros los que requerían de su ayuda. Esa noche, era otra la tarea que le tocaba desempeñar. Esa noche, que bien podría ser la última, Clarisse al fin comprendió la clase de sacrificios que conllevaba ser un héroe.

* * *

En su corta vida, Clarisse había visto muchas cosas y peleado muchas batallas. Había perdido en algunas y triunfado en muchas otras, pero ninguna de ellas había podido prepararla para aquella.

La cabaña de Ares, bajo su mando, se situó en la primera línea. Ensayaron un par de veces distintas tácticas de formación, mientras los demás campistas iban de aquí para allá, cada uno ocupando su puesto asignado. Era una de las mayores operaciones militares que Clarisse había presenciado en su vida, pero su instinto sabía muy bien que eso no bastaría ante las fuerzas de Cronos.

Sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies, pero ni siquiera dudó a la hora de gritar la única orden que daría inicio a la batalla:

—¡Juntad los escudos!

El ejército del señor de los titanes estalló como una bomba en la boca del laberinto.

Gigantes lestrigones, _dracaenaes, _perros del infierno, telekhines y docenas de otras criaturas que Clarisse ni siquiera era capaz de nombrar salieron en estampida de la entrada del laberinto. La hija de Ares luchaba junto a sus hermanos y el resto del campamento con todas sus fuerzas, experiencia y concentración. Pero, aun así, nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Clarisse sabía que lo peor de todo no eran todos aquellos monstruos, sino los mestizos. Los semidioses, como ellos, que los habían traicionado para unirse a Cronos y los suyos. Los niños que alguna vez habían sido sus compañeros, sus amigos, y ahora no vacilaban a la hora de intentar matarlos, mientras ellos resistían con la esperanza de no encontrar ningún rostro conocido del otro lado del casco de bronce que ocultaban sus rostros.

Poco tiempo les llevó a los enemigos rodear a Clarisse. No se había alejado demasiado del puño de Zeus pero, sin tener que mirar a su alrededor, supo que se encontraba totalmente sola en aquel lugar. Donde quiera que mirara, encontraba campistas luchando con sus propios problemas, siendo sobrepasados por número y fuerza casi sin esfuerzo por parte del ejército rival. Levantó su lanza, atravesando a la _dracaenae _frente a ella con relativa facilidad, dispuesta a pelear hasta su último aliento. Pero, antes de poder cortar la cabeza de la segunda, una lluvia de flecha cayó sobre los monstruos que la cercaban, evaporándolos casi al instante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Lee Fletcher con una sonrisa divertida, bajando del árbol que hasta entonces lo había mantenido oculto, con el arco tensado y tres flechas ya preparadas en él.

La hija de Ares solo gruño en respuesta, para nada dispuesta a agradecerle al muchacho por la ayuda, antes de volver a la batalla con el hijo de Apolo cuidando sus espaldas.

A medida que avanzaban en ayuda de los demás, Clarisse advirtió con satisfacción como cada vez menos guerreros enemigos parecían circular entre ellos y como sus aliados parecían luchar cada vez más y mejor.

Se giró para hacerle un comentario sobre ello a Lee, alarmándose al no verlo tras ella. Lo vio correr en dirección de uno de sus hermanos menores, que parecía tener bastantes problemas con unos gigantes a su alrededor. Demasiado tarde las piernas de Clarisse se pusieron en movimiento, así como el grito de advertencia que nunca pareció llegar a los oídos del arquero. La porra del gigante a espaldas del muchacho se levantó con rapidez, extinguiendo para siempre el aliento del consejero de la cabaña siete.

* * *

—¡CLARISSE! —el grito de Silena la sacó de su estupor, haciéndola girar justo a tiempo para impedir que un perro del infierno se le lanzara encima. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Sherman convertir en polvo al animal, pero ni siquiera el riesgo de su propia vida le hizo olvidar la escena que acababa de presenciar.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó la hija de Afrodita, llegando a su lado. Clarisse no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza, al tiempo que un susurro tembloroso escapaba de sus labios.

—Fletcher… Lee… él…

—Lo sé, lo sé —contestó la otra muchacha, verdaderamente apenada—. Pero no podemos detenernos ahora, Clarisse, la batalla aún no ha terminado —agregó la chica con temor, señalando un punto frente a ellas, donde Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase parecían estar luchando contra un terrorífico animal, con cabezas de serpiente y un brillante hilo dorado en una de sus múltiples manos; Campe, uno de los peores monstruos con los que podías llegar a cruzarte.

La hija de Ares ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de responder. Con una seña a Sherman, quien también la miraba expectante, volvió a la pelea con fuerzas renovadas, elevando una oración silenciosa a los dioses por el alma de Lee Fletcher, aquel niño que había salvado su vida solo instantes atrás y, como un héroe, había terminado entregando la suya en aquella lucha que no parecía tener fin.

* * *

Después del fulgor de la batalla, ni un alma parecía transitar por los el pabellón de cabañas del Campamento Mestizo esa noche. Los heridos se encontraban apiñados en la enfermería de la Casa Grande y un par de carpas que habían dispersado alrededor de la misma, para facilitar la tarea de los médicos. El resto, los que estaban lo suficientemente bien físicamente, vagaban por los bosques, haciendo lo posible por arreglar el desastre ocasionado. Definitivamente, Clarisse parecía ser la única sentada en el patio central de la zona de las cabañas, mirando casi con nostalgia el número cinco que colgaba algo ladeado sobre la suya.

La salida del sol pareció llegar más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, iluminando con fuerza la dorada cabaña siete, obligando a la adolescente a apartar la mirada. Lee Fletcher ya había sido cremado junto a su sudario tan brillante como el oro, pero Clarisse sabía que, a pesar de no haber sido demasiado unida al muchacho durante su vida, posiblemente jamás olvidaría esa noche y cómo lo había visto caer bajo la maza de un despiadado gigante.

Solo el sonido de unas pisadas lejanas, indicándole que alguien se dirigía corriendo hacia ella, obligó a la muchacha a salir de sus pensamientos. Travis Stoll tomó una fuerte respiración para recuperar el aliento de la carrera, tocando inconscientemente su hombro herido en la batalla.

—Quirón quiere verte —dijo el chico antes de que Clarisse pudiera preguntar algo—. El señor D. ha vuelto.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Bueno, en este capítulo tenemos más Clarisse que otra cosa, contando como vivió la desaparición de Percy cuando estuvo en Ogigia y como vivió la batalla del laberinto. Lamenté tanto tener que re-matar a Lee. Pero Riordan lo quiso así..._

_En fin, en el próximo capítulo tendremos, finalmente, la recuperación de Chris. ¿Qué pasará cuándo estos dos se encuentren?_

_Espero que les haya gustado ¡y no olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡Hasta el próximo!_


	5. Volver a empezar

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_"Este fic participa del Reto Anual "Larga vida a los mitos griegos" del foro El Monte Olimpo"_

* * *

**Capítulo V: Volver a empezar**

El momento en el que el señor D. lo curó de su locura, Chris solo podía compararlo con despertar de un largo sueño o, mejor dicho, de una terrible pesadilla.

Cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez en la enfermería de la Casa Grande, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al ver a Quirón y Dionisio sobre él, el primero mirándolo con preocupación y expectación, el segundo ignorándolo casi deliberadamente.

—Bueno, ahora que al fin he curado a Connor, espero que no vuelvan a molestarme en un largo tiempo —dijo el dios con malhumor, antes de salir de la habitación sin siquiera mirarlo o darle lugar a replicar que él no era Connor, sino Chris.

—¿Chris? ¿Estás bien? —la voz de Silena Beauregard junto a él obligó a Chris a apartar la mirada de la puerta de la enfermería para enfocarla en la preocupada chica. Su cerebro, aún medio atontado, tardó unos cuantos segundos en procesar la pregunta de Silena, antes de que la respuesta escapara de sus labios:

—¿Eh?

—Aún debe encontrarse confundido, tal y como dijo el señor D. que estaría —dijo Quirón como respuesta a la pregunta muda que Silena le había hecho con los ojos. Con algo de duda, la chica asintió en comprensión, antes de permitir que Will Solace, de la cabaña de Apolo, se acercara a revisar a su antiguo amigo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿O qué sucedió? —preguntó finalmente Chris, asimilando por primera vez desde su despertar que se encontraba en el Campamento Mestizo, aparentemente sano y salvo—. Lo último que recuerdo es el… —agregó, antes de que su voz se trabara con la palabra "laberinto", temblando involuntariamente cuando imágenes de lo ocurrido allí llegaron a su cerebro.

—Clarisse te encontró y te trajo aquí —contestó Silena, acariciando los cabellos de Chris con ternura, tal y como haría una hermana mayor con su hermano pequeño—. Tardamos en poder curarte, pero ahora estarás bien —continuó, aguantando las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos. Ella también había estado preocupada por Chris y la emoción de la reciente batalla no hacía más que incrementar su sensibilidad.

—¿Clarisse? —replicó Chris con sorpresa, antes de cerrar los ojos ante una nueva avalancha de imágenes. La mayoría de ellas eran difusas, pero aun así sabía que las palabras de Silena no alcanzaban para explicar todo lo que Clarisse La Rue, la ruda hija de Ares, había hecho con él—. ¿Dónde está Clarisse?

—Es… una larga historia —respondió Quirón, después de intercambiar una mirada de advertencia con la hija de Afrodita—. Pero ahora necesitas descansar, Chris. Hablaremos de eso, y otras cosas, en la mañana.

—Pero… —Chris se tragó sus reclamos tan rápido como los ojos de Quirón se enfocaron en él. No había dureza o ira en ellos, cosa que habría encontrado totalmente lógico teniendo en cuenta el traidor que era, pero aun así fueron suficientes para mantenerlo en silencio.

Silena le deseo buenas noches antes de apresurarse a salir tras Quirón y el hijo de Apolo, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos y esa rara sensación que se arremolinaba en su pecho al pensar en Clarisse La Rue salvando su vida.

* * *

Clarisse se escabulló dentro de la arena de entrenamiento, no sin antes comprobar si había moros, o mejor dicho "Silenas", en la costa.

La hija de Afrodita había estado incordiándola desde la noche anterior para que fuera a visitar al recientemente cuerdo Chris Rodríguez, que todavía se encontraba en la enfermería, bajo el cuidado de los chicos de la cabaña siete. Pero, aunque había esperado meses por verlo sano, la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a él y a todo lo que había hecho por cuidarlo en ese tiempo la horrorizaba. Como si no tuviera suficiente con medio campamento pensando que tenía un lado "tierno", como para que él también empezara a creerlo.

Aunque amaba su lanza, esa vez decidió practicar un poco con las espadas. El peso de la hoja de bronce celestial en su mano la tranquilizaba y hasta la hacía olvidar sus problemas, siempre y cuando se mantuviera destruyendo muñecos de paja con la misma.

Entrenó por lo que pudo ser horas, concentrándose únicamente en los objetivos inanimados frente a ella, dando estocada tras estocada hasta que los muñecos se desmoronaran a sus pies. Y tan encismada estaba en su tarea de destruir esos soldados de mentira, que ni siquiera notó como Chris Rodríguez, con sus pisadas ligeras de años de escabullirse para realizar una que otra broma, se sentaba en las gradas para admirarla.

Solo fue consciente de su presencia demasiado tarde, cuando se detuvo por un poco de agua y el muchacho abrió la boca para decir:

—Nunca cambias, ¿eh, Clarisse?

La muchacha se dio vuelta ocultando su sorpresa, dirigiéndole una mirada indescifrable, justo antes de volver a su tarea como si él no estuviera allí. Chris, confundido por su comportamiento, tomó su propia espada e intentó otro acercamiento.

—¿Quieres luchar un poco? —le preguntó con simpatía, blandiendo la espada frente a ella.

—No, Rodríguez —contestó Clarisse con frialdad, sin siquiera dirigirle una segunda mirada, atestando otro tajo al maniquí frente a ella.

—Vamos, _La Rue _—insistió, usando también su apellido, pero con un tono divertido—. No seas cobarde…

Si lo que Chris quería era llamar la atención de Clarisse, definitivamente lo consiguió con esa última frase. La hija de Ares finalmente lo miró, aunque con tanta rabia y odio en sus ojos, que el muchacho no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos, justo antes de que ella levantara su espada hacia él y atestara el primer golpe.

—¿Cobarde? —preguntó con la misma ira que se veía reflejada en sus ojos, dando la primera estocada—. ¡Cobarde eres tú! —siguió, cada palabra acompañada por un golpe de su espada, casi impidiendo a Chris defenderse—. Tú, que nos abandonaste… que me abandonaste por el idiota de Luke y el idiota de Cronos. ¡Tú, tú traidor! ¿Cómo pudiste, Chris? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudiste hacernos esto? ¿Cómo pudiste irte del campamento a mitad de la noche sin decir nada? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarnos? ¿Eh, cobarde? Responde. ¡Responde!

Su último grito acompañó el tajo que finalmente rozó el brazo de Chris y provocó el corte que dejó sangrando su camiseta. Pero ambos sabían que sus palabras habían sido mucho más dolorosas que los golpes.

—Lo siento —susurró Chris, tirando su arma al suelo y sujetándose con la mano derecha el brazo herido—. Lo siento, Clarisse. Yo… no estaba pensando. O tal vez sí, sí lo estaba, pero no en lo que era correcto. Quería ser grande y Luke… Luke dijo todas esas cosas y me dejé llevar. Sé que fui un traidor y un… cobarde —agregó, atragantándose con la última palabra—, pero voy a remendar las cosas. Quiero arreglar mis errores, Clarisse, de verdad quiero…

—Pero eso no basta ¿o sí? —lo interrumpió ella mordazmente—. Eso no va a volver el tiempo atrás o traer de vuelta a Lee y a Cástor ¿no?

Clarisse sabía, muy dentro de ella, que tal vez no era del todo justo culpar a Chris por las muertes de la batalla, pero no era capaz de pensar con tranquilidad. Todo el nerviosismo, la incertidumbre y el miedo que había pasado no solo los últimos meses en los que había tenido que cuidarlo en su locura, sino también todo el tiempo desde que había abandonado el campamento más de un año atrás, se transformaron en esa rabia que sentía al verlo actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Antes de que Chris pudiera decir algo más en su favor, Clarisse abandonó el lugar conteniendo las lágrimas de furia y confusión que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

* * *

—Clarisse, cariño, ¿quieres decirme POR QUÉ CHRIS ANDA POR EL CAMPAMENTO CON ESA CARA DE PERRITO ABANDONADO? —el grito de Silena hizo sobresaltar no solo a Clarisse, sino también a todos los campistas que caminaban junto a ella para tomar la cena.

Unos cuantos hijos de Deméter no dudaron en alejarse de ambas muchachas, pero esta vez no por la presencia imponente que siempre demostraba la hija de Ares, sino por el semblante inusualmente enojado que traía la hija de Afrodita al acercarse a su amiga.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso? —preguntó Clarisse, frunciendo el ceño ante, en su opinión, el dramático y exagerado grito de su amiga.

_Hijas de Afrodita, _pensó para sí, _siempre saben cómo armar una escena._

—¿Que qué tienes que ver con eso? —replicó Silena, imitando el tono de la otra muchacha con una pisca de sarcasmo—. Tienes _todo _que ver con eso, La Rue.

—Realmente no sé de qué me hablas, Beauregard —gruñó Clarisse en respuesta, adelantándose unos pasos en dirección al pabellón, con toda la intención del mundo de perderla de vista antes de entrar al lugar.

—¿Enserio no lo sabes, Clarisse? —siguió Silena con un tono que se asemejaba demasiado al que usaba en las peleas verbales contra las Cazadoras de Artemisa—. ¿Y qué me dices de todos esos meses en los que te pasaste llorando junto al pobre de Chris en ese asqueroso sótano, pidiéndole no sé a quién que se recupere, eh? ¿Por qué no fuiste corriendo a sus brazos en cuanto el señor D. le devolvió su cordura? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al amor, Clarisse?

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada —contestó la hija de Ares con furia contenida, girándose para enfrentar a la hija de Afrodita, que increíblemente no se dejó ahuyentar por la expresión de enojo en el rostro de la otra—. Y realmente poco me importa ahora lo que le pase a Rodríguez. Es un traidor y debí estar drogada cuando lo salvé, porque de otra forma te puedo asegurar que no estaría aquí por mi mano.

Increíblemente, las palabras de Clarisse relajaron automáticamente a Silena, contrario al efecto que se hubiera esperado. Disimulando la compasión que la atravesaba tras una fría indiferencia, la hija de Afrodita replicó:

—Sigue repitiéndote eso hasta el día de Apocalipsis, Clarisse. Tal vez entonces empieces a creer verdaderamente en tus palabras.

Con eso, Silena se marchó en dirección a sus hermanas, sin siquiera dedicarle una segunda mirada a la consejera de la cabaña cinco, sabiendo que solo el tiempo, y tal vez la ayuda de su madre, determinarían el camino que Clarisse elegiría seguir con respecto a Chris Rodríguez.

* * *

La cena en la mesa de la cabaña cinco pasó más silenciosa que nunca. Mientras Clarisse se dedicaba a destrozar su pollo con un cuchillo, sus hermanos y hermanas intercambiaban miradas que iban de la preocupación e incredulidad, al mayor nivel de diversión y hastío. Y en el único acto que pudieron coincidir todos ellos esa noche, fue en la rapidez con la que se esfumaron del lado de la furia de su hermana, una vez que Quirón les dio permiso para retirarse del pabellón.

Clarisse, mientras tanto, ajena a todo lo que los demás chicos de su cabaña pensaban de ella, se había pasado toda la cena maldiciendo interiormente las verídicas palabras de Silena y su falta de voluntad cuando Chris Rodríguez estaba involucrado. Porque apenas poner un pie alrededor de la fogata, ambos sabían que Clarisse, en contra de su buen censo, ya lo había perdonado.

Siendo conocedor de este hecho, Chris siguió con la mirada a Clarisse durante toda la cena, sin ser capaz de separar sus ojos castaños de su solitaria figura al otro lado del fuego que se elevaba ante las voces de los hijos de Apolo, tomando valentía para acercarse hacia donde estaba.

Finalmente, obviando las miradas de resentimiento, cautela y desprecio que lo seguían, se levantó de su lugar junto a la cabaña once y caminó a paso lento en su dirección, tomando asiento junto a ella, imitando su postura y clavando los ojos en el fuego.

—Gracias —susurró después de un tiempo en absoluto silencio—. Te pedí perdón, pero nunca te di las gracias por salvarme. Sé que posiblemente ahora te arrepientas, pero…

—No —lo cortó Clarisse, aún sin mirarlo—. Tú… tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Esta vez Chris sí la miró y se encontró con sus ojos propios ojos marrones sosteniéndole la mirada, como retándole a contradecirla. Pero Chris no podía porque sabía que, a pesar de todo, Clarisse tenía razón. De un bando o del otro, para él, Clarisse estaba más allá de cualquier guerra o ideal. Y sí, él no hubiera dudado ni un instante en hacer lo mismo por ella.

Con esa misma convicción y un coraje recién adquirido, entrelazó sus largos dedos de bromista con los de ella, más pequeños y fuertes, pertenecientes como siempre a sus manos de una guerrera. Clarisse se tensó durante unos segundos ante el contacto, pero no tardó en relajarse al oír espontánea la risa de Chris junto a su mejilla.

—¿Podrías explicarme cómo tú y Silena Beauregard terminaron siendo amigas? —preguntó él antes de que ella pudiera cuestionarlo por sus carcajadas.

Siguiendo la dirección en la que los ojos de Chris se enfocaban, descubrió a Silena del otro lado de la fogata, haciendo corazones con sus manos y lanzando besos en su dirección.

—Créeme, no tengo ni la más minina idea —contestó Clarisse, negando con la cabeza divertida ante lo ridícula que se veía su amiga haciendo esos gestos, antes de apretar levemente el agarre de la mano de Chris, como queriendo convencerse de que lo que le estaba sucediendo era real.

La noche pasó para el resto de los campistas sin pena ni gloria, cantando típicas canciones de campamento, recordando a sus caídos, largando las primeras risas después del horror de su primera batalla real. Pero, para Chris Rodríguez y Clarisse La Rue, acurrucados junto a la fogata, compartiendo risas y secretos, esa noche no fue más que el principio. Un principio de algo por lo que habían esperado demasiado tiempo.

* * *

_¡Hola otra vez!_

_Aquí les traigo, hasta ahora, el capítulo más largo de mi historia y el final de lo que sería "La batalla del Laberinto", con un Chris finalmente curado y junto a nuestra Clarisse._

_El próximo capítulo veremos los sucesos de "El carro dorado" desde el punto de vista de Clarisse, la primera mini historia de "Los expedientes del semidiós", así que estén atentos._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y, si llegaron hasta aquí, no olviden dejar un review. Sería bueno saber qué opinan de la historia, porque un comentario siempre anima a uno a seguir escribiendo._

_¡Nos leeremos pronto!_

_PD: Gracias por los follows, favoritos y los comentarios del capítulo anterior :)_


End file.
